In this collaborative effort we propose to continue our investigation of the physical properties, dynamics, structure, lipid chemistry, protein insertion, antigenicity, surface recognition, transport mechanisms, energetics and invasive properties of the membranes of transformed cancer cells and viruses. Comparisons will be made with otherwise identical untransformed cells. Some of the following properties of these cells will be compared: myosin association with purified phagosomes, expressed antigens by labeling with hybrid antibody, energy metabolism during transport, isolation and characterization of transplantation antigens, fluidity of cancer cell membranes, characterization of intrinsic glycoproteins, and invasiveness of cells with altered surfaces caused by lysosomal hydrolases. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kuehl, K.S., Ramm, L.E. and Landgon, R.G. 1977. Chemical Evidence for Subunit Structure of Low Density Lipoprotein, Federation Proc. 36, 828. Moore, N.P., Patzer, E.J., Wagner, R.R., Yeagle, P.L., Hutton, W.C. and Martin, R.B. 1977. The structure of vesicular stomatitis virus membrane: a phosphorus nuclear magnetic resonance approach. Biochim. Biophys. Acta 464, 234.